


Kara and Lena ~ Instead

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-el is not shown in a good light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: Lena crying out over Kara and Mon-El's relationship in the form of a Supergirl fan video.





	Kara and Lena ~ Instead

Feel free to check out all my Supergirl youtube videos here:  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnobEI3O2R3B_taTsiW0u4w

The song in the video is Instead as covered by Blake McGrath. It was originally written and performed by Ryan Amador.


End file.
